Silver Feathers
by Dinoval
Summary: Silvia Tsu: a dimension traveling tamer of many souls. Silvia discovers she can safely de-Cross Fuse in familiar surroundings. Somehow she finds herself involved in a heist to steal the Hikari artwork "Ketteiteki Sutando". A non-canon story using plot and OCs from my "Dinoval" and (currently unpublished) "Solstice" series. Cameos and spoilers from various other works to be expected
1. Ketteiteki Sutando

A groan emits sadly from a single dilapidated floor plank. Rubble clatters softly into the large fissure and down to the first floor far below. I cringe with each sound.

_Are you sure this is safe, Dinoval_? I question while I move slowly over the rift on the only board left unbroken.

_Do not fear_, she replies as quietly as the dust swirling lazily in the air, _we are here for you, Silvia_.

I exhale heavily when I reach more solid ground. I close my eyes while put my sweaty hands on my shaking knees and breathe. _I still hate heights while not Cross Fused_… I moan.

_Ha_! a different, more articulate voice laughs, _to think you enjoy flying on my wings_!

I ignore Solstice's comment as I gather my bearings and look up at my prize. "Wow…" I whisper, wide-eyed with awe.

Its golden frame may be tarnished, yet the work inside is immaculate. The painting depicts a livid battle between a valiant ironclad knight and an immensely large green dragon. The dragon stands precariously on the edge of a precipice with one gigantic clawed foot about to strike the knight. The white knight is poised with his long thin sword aimed at the dragon's heart. The painting's artistry is immense; I can almost hear rumblings of thunder, the crashing of waves on the cliff, and the cries of battle. The realistic-ness of this painting is not replicable; only one family can paint this incredibly: Hikari.

_The_ "Ketteiteki Sutando" _or_ "Decisive Stand." Jurassic explains. His normally strong thought-speak is strangely quiet, almost distant sounding.

Tearing my eyes from the artwork, I look at my clothes. I am clad in Dinoval's human morph attire: a long sleeve black shirt with blue jeans and an unzipped red jacket with the sleeves rolled up. In addition to her normal uniform, around my neck I bear a grey feather on an intricately woven cord. I gently hold the feather so that it catches a lone beam of light. It shimmers silver and reflects jade green wherever a certain light catches it right. _Should I use this now_? I ask Dinoval.

_No_, she replies sternly in her currently muffled thought-speak, _unless you do not wish to meet Daisuke in your own body_.

_Of course I want to meet Daisuke_, I nod and let the feather drop back onto my chest, _this is the first dimension we've encountered that we can defuse stably_. _Besides home at least_. I freeze still suddenly. My F-ainian sharpened senses reveal a human presence behind me. I whip myself around to face the silent newcomer. "I know you're there!" I shout into the darkness and curl my hands into fists, "come out and face me!"

A boy steps causally out of the shadows. "And what might you be doing in here?" he asks calmly. His voice is harmonious but raw, as if he had been screaming horribly from some unimaginable torture.

My hands drop to my sides and my eyes widen. "Sa- Satoshi…?" I stutter in astonishment.


	2. Flawed Reunion

**Dinoval: Sooo... what did you think of chapter one?**

**Cynthia: It was kind of confusing :\**

**Dinoval: Yeah, I know...**

**Solstice: For those who do not read the update section on our profile; this story is NONCANNON to both Dinoval's and my series.**

**Dinoval: Sorry for the confusion... ON WITH THE PLOT!**

* * *

The teenager narrows his eyes and analyzes me. "How do you know my name?" he demands coolly.

I blink in surprise. _He doesn't know me…? Oh, of course, I could never exist alone, so Dinoval and I never bothered to talk about me_. I grin and carefully traverse the chasm over the plank. Satoshi doesn't move as I approach him. I notice he is still wearing his glasses and grimace. _What if Krad_…? I quickly dismiss the thought. "My name is Silvia," I smile and offer my hand.

Satoshi looks at it and frowns. He stares icily directly into my eyes. "How. Do. You. Know. My. Name." he repeats more coldly, pronouncing each word separately with a slight growl.

I bite my tongue as I resist an immense urge to avert my glace from Satoshi's soul chilling glare. "… It's me, Satoshi," I plead softly, "Dinoval…"

His blue-green eyes soften momentarily before quickly freezing once more. A smile slowly spreads across his face. "You expect me to believe YOU are Dinoval?" Satoshi chuckles and reaches for one of his pockets, never removing his frosty eyes from mine.

My breath quickens. I step backwards and raise my hands defensively. "Wait, let me prove it!" I exclaim rapidly.

"Try me," Satoshi huffs, unconvinced.

I nod and close my eyes in concentration. I slowly and deliberately elevate my right hand until my arm is fully extended to my side with my palm facing forward. My left hand mimics my right, except it raises straight upwards. I make a clasping motion with my right hand's thumb, index finger, and middle finger. Now trapped in my grasp is my personal Synchro Chip. I close my left hand over Dinoval's PET. Opening my eyes, I throw my hands in front of me in preparation to download the Synchro Chip. "Believe me yet?" I ask Satoshi.

Satoshi studies me with adamant suspicion, his eyes darting quickly over me. "If you are Dinoval, tell me, who is Dark?" he inquires.

"Daisuke Niwa's other haft; Dark Mousey is one of two entities cursed upon the Niwa and Hikari families by the Black Wings. The other being Krad," I return Satoshi's intent look, "who once resided in you, Satoshi Hikari."

Satoshi continues to search my eyes for any hint of lies. His own eyes thaw slightly and betray his emotion of uncertainty.

I sigh heavily. "What will it take to convince you?" I ask. I sit down in defeat and place the Synchro Chip and the currently empty PET on the dusty floor.

"… You are not Dinoval…" he puzzles slowly, "… how do you know so much? And how did you get her PET?" Satoshi closes his eyes for the first time since our encounter and shakes his head in attempt to clear it. "Why do you seem so similar…?" he whispers to himself.

Not sure if I was intended to hear the last question, I attempt to answer anyway, "Dinoval and I are one in the same," I try to use comprehendible words, "… like you and Krad once were…"

"… I don't understand…" Satoshi replies monotone, an unreadable expression on his face.

I begin to understand what is tormenting Satoshi's thoughts. "… Satoshi… if this is about… the feasting…" I find myself unable to speak.

Satoshi shuts his eyes at the painful memory. "Who- who are you?!" he voice breaks as he agonizingly demands an answer.

Dinoval softly nudges me back into my mind as she takes control over my body. She stands up and slowly embraces Satoshi.

"Get away from me!" he yells painfully and makes a pitiful attempt to push us away. When Dinoval doesn't release him, he opens his eyes and looks into hers. Satoshi blinks quickly, "your eyes…" he stutters in bewilderment, "they're… grey…" Satoshi pauses. "… Dinoval…?" he asks softly.

Dinoval smiles and nods slowly, "Silvia does not lie to you, Satoshi." Her voice is mine, but a small echo of her own voice resonates in it as well.

Satoshi grins enthusiastically and the ice melts away completely from his eyes. "Dinoval!" he exclaims happily and returns Dinoval's embrace. The mood swing Satoshi just experienced was incredible.

_If it wasn't so scary, he would be kind of cute_… I giggle to myself.

I watch awkwardly as he rests his head on my shoulder and passionately nuzzles my neck. Dinoval senses my embarrassment and gently pushes Satoshi away.

"It's been so long, where have you been? Who is Silvia? When did you learn English? Why are you in North America?" he questions in quick succession. He pauses, studies me, and continues with concern, "… are you feeling well?"

"I am… fatigued," Dinoval replies honestly, "it is draining for me to overshadow Silvia for extensive periods of time…"

"Here," Satoshi says as he lowers me to the ground.

"Thank you," Dinoval smiles ruefully. She waves a hand over the PET and Synchro Chip and they de-format into data. "Silvia is my… tamer… to some extent… please have faith in her…" Dinoval trails off, exhausted. My vision fades to black. When it returns, I realize I am in control of my body again.

"… Brown eyes…" Satoshi mutters coolly, back to his normal icy personality. "You must be Silvia, correct?" he presumes calmly.

"Yes," I answer truthfully.

A small smile escapes across Satoshi's face, "I thought so." He sits in the dust beside me and we gaze at the _Ketteiteki Sutando_ for a while.

* * *

**Solstice: Ooo...! Romance! 3**

**Dinoval: Hey! Satoshi is the one who started flirting with me!**

**Cynthia: Besides, Satoshi messes with everyone.**

**Solstice: *narrows eyes deviously* but you like him...?**

**Dinoval & Cynthia: ...**


	3. Enigmatic Infatuation

**Cynthia: Hey readers! :D**

**Dinoval: ... This chapter... is strange... :/**

**Solstice: Let this be a warning to the readers. NEVER write a chapter when feeling fangirly...**

**Cynthia: *glares at Solstice* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ... At least it follows the subplot... *laughs nervously* **

* * *

Unable to stop myself, I glace at Satoshi. His eyes twitch slightly as he appraises the_ Ketteiteki Sutando_. He wears the same casual outfit that he always prefers to wear while not in school or at work, light tan pants with a red shirt and a dark grey sweater. A gold-plated corner of his paintbrush case sticks out from one of his pockets. Somehow, knowing Satoshi, I doubt that the paintbrush case is the only thing he carries. I gaze back at his face and realize I have been detected. Cheeks burning, I quickly look down at my legs.

"Checking me out?" Satoshi inquires with amusement in his voice.

"No!" I reply quickly. Blushing heavily, I continue in a mumble, "… that sounds like something Dark would say…"

"Hmm…" Satoshi blinks, "you never answered my questions."

"Oh," I take relief in the change of conversation, "umm… we got here by Dimension Gate a couple of days ago. And well… you can guess why we're here." I look up at the _Ketteiteki Sutando_.

Satoshi sneezes without warning and I jump to my feet with a surprised yelp. Donning his own red hue on his cheeks, he stands up. "Shall we continue this conversation elsewhere?" he suggests.

"Sure," I comply. I flinch as Satoshi drapes his left arm over my shoulders. He leads me in silence down several broken-down hallways.

"I hope you understand," Satoshi says nonchalantly as he helps me over a chasm in a flight of particularly crumbling stairs, "that I can arrest you right now for attempted theft."

"I know," I confirm while I Parkour floorboards and other remnants of surface, "but you won't, will you?"

"Why would you ask that?" Satoshi counters calmly as he takes a much simpler path over the gorge.

I twist my shoe in the dust guiltily, "I know your feelings for Dinoval. I was there." I let out a small "eep!" as Satoshi suddenly grabs me and pulls me onto his chest.

"How do you know I don't like you?" he asks deviously.

"Stop it! Satoshi!" I cry in fear, "what's gotten into you!?" I fight against his squeeze with no anvil. "Help!"

"Muawhahaha!" Satoshi laughs manically, "no one can hear you from here!"

Amidst the **sheer paranormally** of the situation, realization finally occurs to me. I stop struggling and let Satoshi snuggle with me. "You win," I submit without emotion. I fight my instincts and place my hand on his chest and gaze into his amused eyes. "You win…" an insurgent sneer quickly spreads across my face, "when I am truly alone! Solstice!" I quickly snatch the grey feather on my necklace before Satoshi can respond. A blinding light blasts from it and hurls Satoshi backwards.

Satoshi slams into a wall with a sickening thump. After a second, he shakily gets to his feet and brushes filth off his clothes; a strange triumphant grin on his face.

I exhale overdramatically and walk over to help him. "'Must you always act in such a peculiar manner around me?'" I quote Dinoval with an exaggerated sigh.

Satoshi gives me the same response he once gave to Dinoval: a mischievous smirk.

"I don't understand you…" I sigh again.

* * *

**Solstice: *awkward silence* ... The Hell's Rolling did I just read...?**

**Everyone: ... *dead silent***

**Cynthia: ... ... ... bad fanfiction...?**

**Dinoval: Aaannnyway... don't forget to check my profile page for update information!**


	4. Familiar Surroundings

**Solstice: Hey guys...**

**Dinoval & Cynthia: Hm?**

**Solstice: What's your updating schedule?**

***Awkward Silence***

* * *

҉

A good while later; we emerge from the passageways via a hidden trapdoor.

"Where are we?" I ask as I observe my surroundings. We appear to be in some sort of art supply storage closet. A kiln takes up most of the space in the room.

"The Merriton High School's art classroom's supply closet," Satoshi answers while he heaves open the door. Sunlight flows into the closet and strains my dark-adjusted eyes.

I hold a hand over my forehead to provide some protection. "Wait, you said Merriton High?" I question as my eyes adjust and I walk into the room. "It is!" I shriek in surprise.

Satoshi looks at me questionably, "do you… know this place?"

I nod distractedly as I take in the familiar surroundings. "This is where I go for school," I explain. I don't notice Satoshi is standing next to me until he grabs my shoulder.

"Then you might be able to help me," he looks at me, "help me capture Dark." He tilts his head slightly, "you will, won't you?" Before I can reply, Satoshi looks at the sun setting through the window. "It's getting late," he points out and looks back at me, "do you have quarters for the night?"

"No," I glace at Satoshi's firm hold on my shoulder, "and I don't suppose you would let me camp in the catacombs again?"

Satoshi gives me a friendly look, "come with me." He proceeds to escort me out of the room and down the 160 hallway. We slow down as we reach the first floor's main hallway.

"The main entrance is to the right," I direct out of habit, "… where is everyone?" _There're usually custodians infesting this place after school_…

"The school year has yet to start," Satoshi explains as we take a right turn.

"Oh." I can hear the roaring sound of a waxing machine as we pass the old gym.

Satoshi motions with his head as we approach the main office. He opens the glass door and ushers me inside.

A kind looking middle-aged man is discussing something with three women over the main counter. He turns around and smiles as we enter. "Satoshi!" he exclaims happily, "I don't remember you bringing a friend."

"Principle Haller," Satoshi replies with a courteous bow.

From much practice, I sense a masked feeling of disgust under Satoshi's façade. _No wonder, Mr. Haller always is nice to his students, no matter how he really feels; a trait he shares with Satoshi's former adopted father, Kei Hiwatari. Really though, Mr. Haller is truly a nice man_.

"Oh, Satoshi, just call me Mister Haller," he smiles.

"I was wondering, is there room for more students to enroll?" Satoshi asks innocently.

Mr. Haller blinks back surprise. "Well, of course, but who would enroll so soon to the beginning of the year?" he replies quizzically.

Satoshi closes his eyes in thought and nods. "Thank you for your time," he says as he turns towards the door. "Come, Silvia," he beckons as he pushes the door open.

I follow without objection. Satoshi takes me out the main doors to where a half limousine is parked in the drop-off zone.

A uniformed man exits the driver's seat. "Shirei Hikari, sā!" he proclaims as he stands at attention.

"Hoteru ni watashitachi o toru," Satoshi replies blandly.

"Osu!" the chauffeur responds and opens a passenger door.

Satoshi looks at me rather blankly.

I take the hint and duck into the offered seat. I side over so that Satoshi can sit next to me than I click on my safety belt in regular routine. I turn to Satoshi, who seems to be content to study me. "Sooo… where are we going?" I ask awkwardly.

He smiles apologetically at my embarrassment. "So you cannot understand Japanese," Satoshi deduces with amusement, "I thought as much. As for your question… we shall see." He leans back and folds his arms behind his head.

"Ugg!" I scream like a child that didn't get her way, "why can't you ever give me straight answers!"

Satoshi just smiles and looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hump!" I pout and cross my arms. I watch buildings scroll past from the tinted window. "Wait… what do mean 'I thought as much'!? Are you saying I'm dumb?!" I demand semi-angrily.

Satoshi closes his eyes with a pleased look on his face.

* * *

**Cynthia: Whoa! Silvia is based on me and this takes place in a school based on mine! Cool! Just keep in mind the characters are all fictitious.**

***Loud crashing sound***

**Cynthia: *jumps up* Da fizzlers!?**

**Dinoval: One of the walls just collapsed!**

**Solstice: Which one?**

**Dinoval: The fourth!**


	5. The Glasshall

**Solstice: Alert! 'Silver Feathers' will be moved to the DNAngel category when Dinoval posts the next chapter!**

* * *

҉

Momentarily, we arrive at our destination.

I am still fuming when I realize the limousine has slowed to a stop. I look out the sunroof. "The Glasshall?" I wonder aloud as I gaze at the impressively large hotel.

A doorman opens the car door and Satoshi slides out.

I join him obediently and the doorman closes the car door behind me.

Satoshi offers his arm with a small smile.

I glare at him and accept. "I hate you…" I mumble just loud enough for him to hear as he leads me into the luxurious hotel. Glistening crystal chandeliers light the elegant entree hall. "Wow…" I gasp at my reflection in one of the brilliant marble columns, my anger forgotten. A few elegant couples dance slowly to tranquil music currently being performed by a small orchestra. I frown at my filthy garb, "… I feel _way_ underdressed…"

Satoshi leads me into a generously sized elevator.

A uniformed operator stands alert. He smiles at us friendlily, "Commander Hikari, I see you've returned."

"So I have," Satoshi replies blandly.

I unintentionally cling to Satoshi's arm when the elevator starts upward. "Wha- what?" I stutter as I quickly remove my hands and grab the railing shakily, "di- didn't you feel that jolt?"

Satoshi eyes me with amusement, "sure."

I bolt out into the hallway the instant the doors open.

Satoshi follows me at a more rational pace. "I didn't know you had such an intense fear of elevators," he comments coolly after the doors close.

I blush, "I've been in, what, four elevator accidents? I think I have the right to be wary of those deathtraps."

The Japanese* teen smiles and shakes his head disapprovingly. "Come," he commands as he herds me to one of the four doors in the hallway. He removes a keycard from his pocket and slides it through the reader lock before replacing it. The door opens with a subtle click. Satoshi pushes it open and gently shoves me inside.

"Wow…" I stand stunned by the elegance of the room. Beautiful decoration is an understatement. "Is this a bedroom?" I ask as I walk into the room, entranced.

"It's my temporary quarters," Satoshi replies. He closes the door and slides the door chain into place.

I look from him to the door chain and back. "You… don't intend to make me spend the night in here, right?" I challenge Satoshi nervously.

Satoshi smiles softly, "relax, it's only until tomorrow. I will have your quarters arranged in the morning."

I frown and walk over to the enticing maroon bed. "I don't like the idea," I stroke the lavish sheets, "of staying in the same bed as you." I contradict myself by immediately yawning sleepily.

"Hmm… perhaps I should anesthetize you first," Satoshi contemplates with an undecipherable smile and what I hope is sarcasm.

I giggle nervously. _I HOPE he's messing with me… because he probably has the resources to put me under_…

"Stay here," Satoshi orders as he quickly escapes out the door.

"Wait, Satoshi!" I exclaim and attempt to follow him. I grasp the door handle and yank, but the door firmly bars my getaway. _Locked from the outside_… I grunt and return to the bed in tired defeat. _Either this hotel has some fire safety issues, or Satoshi is misusing his hacking skills_. _Again_. I throw my shoes off and jump onto the bed. I immediately sink into the comfy plush. _Sometimes I wish Satoshi would be more open with me_… Sighing contently, I bury my face into a pillow and inhale deeply. Its sweet scents loll me into a light sleep. _But do I really want to hear the answer to he acts the way he does around me? I should just be glad he expresses any feelings right now_. Melancholic recollections of my first encounters with Satoshi return to me. He was so depressed and self-secluded back then; he never showed any emotions, not even to himself. The quite clicking sound of the door unlocking immediately brings me back to reality. I unhurriedly turn my head to watch sleepily.

Satoshi steps into the room cautiously; a large blanket bundled in his arms.

I spread out my legs to take up as much of the huge bed as I can. I use both arms to clutch the pillow to my head. "Mine!" I childishly claim.

A stunned expression temporarily fills his eyes before a pleased one quickly takes its place. He crosses the room to an overstuffed couch beside the bed's footboards. He proceeds to lay out the blanket that he brought. "I was intending to give you the bed," he smiles slyly, "but I suppose you can have my pillow as well."

_Y- you're pillow_!? Suddenly awake, I lift my head from the cushion and realize its different color from the rest. "No thanks! You can have it!" I scream and chuck it at Satoshi in embarrassment. It nails him squarely in the head and falls to the floor.

Unhurt and amused, Satoshi picks it up and sets it down on the couch. The teen walks into the bathroom, flicking the light switch off on his way. He mumbles something that sounds like either 'I like squished fruit' or perhaps 'she's kind of cute.'

* * *

**Dinoval: Does DNAngel ever even state a setting anywhere? I couldn't find reference anywhere... so that's why I'm just making him Japanese.**

**Solstice: Hey, Dinoval?**

**Dinoval: Yes?**

**Solstice: I thought this book was going to focus on me... so why do you get to do the epilogue?**

**Cynthia: ... She has a point...**

**Dinoval: :(**


	6. Nighttime

**Solstice: Yesh, took you long enough... where were you?**

**Cynthia: *glances up from 3DS* The Kalos region...?**

**Solstice: NO EXCUSES! I WILL MAKE YOU POST AN EMBARRASSING CHAPTER!**

**Cynthia: *quickly shuts 3DS* NO! WAIT! I'M DONE!**

**Solstice: *evil grin* *presses send* **

* * *

҉

I stare blankly at the bed curtain. I lie awake, despite the facts that it's the middle of the night and I am on perhaps the comfiest bed ever. I'm painfully aware of the sound of rhythmic breathing coming from the direction of the footboard.

_How am I supposed to sleep with _him _right there_? I ask myself, indicating to the shirtless Satoshi peacefully sound asleep on the couch.

_I dunno'_, Solstice shrugs, _whatever you did before_.

I feel blood rush to my cheeks. _Hey! That was Dinoval, not my choice_!

Solstice laughs, _suuurrre_…!

"Says the F-ainian who played pet with a Dark Aura!" I whisper angrily.

_Oh, so, like, you never allowed Dinovolt to take you over_, Solstice crows, _at least I had amnesia at the time_.

"At least _I_ didn't enjoy being petted and praised like some sort of animal!" I retort.

_You didn't_?! Solstice gasps sarcastically.

I sit upright and snarl loudly, "why you!" It occurs to me that the room is silent. I carefully part the bed curtain and peer out. Tired blue-green eyes return my gaze. "Sorry!" I whisper loudly. I hope the darkness hides my increasingly red cheeks.

"… That's alright…" Satoshi smiles sleepily. He closes his eyes and burrows deeper into the warmth of his blanket until only his face is visible.

"… Hey, Satoshi…" I ask slowly.

He opens his eyes.

"… Do you…?" I shake my head, "… never mind…"

Satoshi gives me a questionable look before closing his eyes. His breathing quickly becomes regular as he drifts off into slumber.

Solstice winks at me slyly. _He's kind of cute when he's asleep, don't cha' think_?

"Shut-up, you pervert!" I growl silently. As I let the curtain fall, I could have sworn I saw Satoshi grin. I clamber under the soothing sheets of the bed and soon fall into a fitful sleep.

҉

I wake up to sunlight streaming through the semi-transparent bed curtains, bathing everything in a soft red glow. Unleashing a huge yawn, I draw the curtain and sit on the edge of the bed.

Rustling sounds coming from the bathroom alert me that Satoshi must be juggling towels.

Or changing clothes.

Probably changing clothes.

I stand up and stretch leisurely. I walk to the door and try the handle halfheartedly. Locked. Not really sure what I'm looking for, I stare through the door's peephole and into the empty hallway.

"My, fear of elevators and cleithrophobia," Satoshi points out smugly.

I jump at the sound of his voice behind me. "Cleithrophobia?" I turn around and ask.

He is wearing a similar outfit as yesterdays. "The fear of being trapped," the teen explains. He looks me over, an unreadable look in his eyes.

I furrow my eyebrows. "What?" I demand crankily.

Trying to discern how he should answer, Satoshi looks so hard into my eyes that I feel like he's staring into my soul.

"Look," I roll my eyes and sigh exaggeratingly, "tell it to me straight or _I'll _stare into _your_ soul _and_ feast on it while I'm at it."

Minor interest temporarily lights his eyes as he contemplates my threat. "If you say so," Satoshi takes one last glance into my eyes before replying semi-cautiously, "you look like a mess."

I glace at my wrinkled outfit and run a hand through my knotted hair. "Of course I'm a mess!" I exclaim in annoyance, "you trapped me in this dumb room!"

Hurt quickly fills the teen's eyes, he lowers his head and when he raises it again, the pain is gone without a trace. "Perhaps you'd enjoy some breakfast in the dining hall?" he asks kindly. Though his voice is cheery (for Satoshi at least), it seems even more strained than normal.

Sensing this, my annoyance fades into concern. "…" I watch silently as Satoshi deftly unlocks the door. I follow him down the hallway without comment.

Before we reach the elevator, Satoshi stops dead and grabs my shoulder.

I look at him in surprise and curiosity.

The teen has an almost angry expression. "… You're quite…" he points out coolly, "you were just fighting to escape."

Ashamed by Satoshi's frigid tone, I bow my head sadly and look at the red carpet. "…"

"What's wrong!" Satoshi demands angrily. He grabs my other shoulder after I don't reply. "Answer me!" he commands and clamps down onto my shoulders until they hurt.

I whimper quietly and I force myself to look up at Satoshi. "… I'm sorry!" I bawl, "I… you… you looked so sad a-and…!" I punctuate with a sharp sob.

The fury in Satoshi's eyes subsides and his grip lessens. "… You were concerned about me…" he deduces with an innocent small grin. He removes his hands from my shoulders.

I wipe a tear off my face. "… Are… you still mad at me…?" I ask hesitantly.

Satoshi smiles and lays his right arm across my shoulders, "I'm not mad at you."

* * *

**Solstice: Aww... so cute!**

**Cynthia: Pervert! Dinoval, help me out here!**

**Dinoval: *smiles and shrugs***

**Cynthia: ... I hate both of you...**


End file.
